The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97peltatum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Global Coral Rosexe2x80x99 (Oglevee No. 4277, Bodger No. 4 GM297-2). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by David Lemon in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from a seed parent of the commercial variety xe2x80x98Romyxe2x80x99 with a pollen parent of a cross between xe2x80x98Nanettexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Cornellxe2x80x99 (Bodger No. 2 GM209A light red).
The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. on Jan. 23, 1995 and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using full light, 60xc2x0 Fahrenheit night temperature, 68xc2x0 Fahrenheit day temperature, and grown in a soilless media using a constant fertilizer of 200-250 parts per million of Nitrogen and Potassium, in full light. The claimed plant was grown from a rooted cutting, potted in a 10 centimenter pot and exhibited a six week response time from the rooted cutting to a flowering plant.